A Tangled Love Scene
by TheLostPariah
Summary: Repunzel knocks out an intruder in her tower, but is curious about what pleasures she can get from her sleepy masculine visitor. NOTE: This is erotica fiction and is for mature audiences only.


The intruder fell to the ground. Rapunzel looked down on at him. _He doesn't look very criminal-y_, she thought. She looked at his face and saw just how handsome he was, excluding the large red mark from where he had been hit with the skillet, twice. His shirt had fluttered open slightly, and his muscular, bare chest lay exposed. Rapunzel had never seen a real man up close before as she spent all of her days trapped in the tower. She saw the occasional soldier or wanderer below, but had never seen them up close.

She remembered that her mother had warned her against the dangers of men. She had once asked how Gothel had gotten pregnant with her, to which Gothel snapped, "NEVER ASK ME THAT AGAIN! It doesn't matter, darling. It will always be just us." Rapunzel always hated how her mother would change her mood so quickly. However, she thought that sometimes, in the late hours of the night, she would hear a masculine voice mixing with her mother's. She would never ask about it, but she always wondered.

She had learned from her books (and some that her mother had hidden away) about how men acted, looked, and how their bodies were different from her own. She remembered this, and became very curious as she looked down on the handsome man that had fallen into her trap. She touched his chest and found that it was flat. He had nipples, she saw, but they were small and just flat against his chest. She grabbed her own breast through her dress, thinking of how different they were. She wanted to see her own breasts, to compare. She worried for a moment about being naked out in the open, but seeing that no one (conscious) was around Rapunzel slid out of her dress. She took off her bra and knelt down next to him. She felt one of her own breasts with her right hand and felt his chest with her left. She had always loved how soft hers felt, but she liked how hard and toned the man's were.

Then Rapunzel became even more curious, thinking about what else was different between the two sexes. She looked down, biting her lower lip as she wondered about what lay underneath. She paused for a moment, thinking of the consequences, but her curiosity got the better of her. She undid his belt and slid it out from his trousers. Her hand slid under into the top of his pants and she slowly slid them down his hips. She saw the hair first, a large bush of hair just below his beltline. She pulled a little more, over the little hump at his crotch and, after a little tug, his penis flopped out. She stood up and gasped, having never seen one before.

His penis seemed small and soft, and it looked strange to her as it was all wrinkled, hairy, and discolored. She looked down at her perfect, hairless body and she wondered why he would never shave like she did. She loved how soft it felt down there. She would often touch herself, especially after shaving, at night when her mother was asleep. Her small, clean vagina felt so welcoming and good that she couldn't help but to play with it. She had stuck her fingers, and the occasional random, smooth object, inside herself, and now she wondered what a man would feel like.

_But it's so small?_ She thought. She wondered how this could be and she reached down to touch it. She recoiled for a moment after feeling how warm it was, but then she grasped it. She knelt down and slid his pants off all of the way before lying down between his legs. She stared at the sack, exploring the intricacies of it with her fingers. She then moved up to the penis, following its veins and she found herself at its tips. She looked at the little hole and saw how similar it looked to her own, even if it was so much smaller. She tried to flip him over, to see if his butt were any different from own when he moaned. She jumped back, letting out a small squeak before she covered her mouth. She stood there sheepishly wearing only her panties as he moved slightly in his unconsciousness, but then he feel back into his "slumber."

She didn't know what to do next when she saw something moving. At first she thought it was Pascal, but she had seen him run and hide when the intruder arrived. Then she saw his penis slowly creep up, away from his balls. Rapunzel stood, mesmerized as it grew, going from short and compact to its full length. It continued to grow, and she knelt down next to it again. It was almost a foot long and still growing Rapunzel noticed. She reached out for the growing "thing," her curiosity aroused yet again. She grasped it and it was hard and firm underneath her soft hand.

_This makes more sense,_ she thought. _This is how it would be able to go inside me._ She tightened her grip for a brief moment, which aroused a grunt from her captive that went unnoticed, shocked by her thought. _Why would I think that he would be inside me? This man broke into my home and I'm thinking about SEX!? What would Mother think?_ Then she thought some more and realized what all of the masculine voices that woke her had been. Her mother had been having sex with all of these men! _I will be eighteen in just a few days, if can do this then so can I!_ she rationalized.

She crawled up onto his sleeping body, her bare breasts pressing against his chest. She immediately fell in love with that feeling and she slid her body up and down against his on the floor of her tower. She felt her nipples stiffening, which she was used to when she had felt herself, but now this arousal was much greater. Rapunzel started kissing him passionately, like they had in her books and she felt her panties grow damp. Her vagina always got wet when she played at night, but this was much more. She reached down and slid her underwear off, leaving her bare crotch and butt exposed. She now understood why this wetness occurred. _It's so that we can get inside each other better_, she thought. _Is this supposed to happen to him to?_ Nothing else was happening down there for him, she noticed. _Maybe he can't because he's asleep?_ She paused for a moment and thought. _What if I _helped_ a little?_ She kissed him once more on his lips before sliding back down, allowing his penis to flick her clit, just to test.

Rapunzel grabbed his penis again and pulled it so that it stood straight up. She licked it once quickly, just to test it. _It doesn't taste good, I guess. But it really doesn't taste bad._ After that thought she delved onto him; she brought her mouth down around his member. She paused for a moment, allowing the feeling to sink in. It felt warm in her mouth and she moved her head up and down, covering his penis with her saliva. She kept at it, playing with it as it seemed to grow even bigger. She tickled its tip with her tongue and licked it all around. As she licked she let her hand creep down her body and she played with herself. Her fingers delved deep inside of herself, filling her up. She moaned with ecstasy, loving the experience. Her arousal kept growing and growing as some _feeling_ grew inside of her. She didn't know exactly what it was, but only that it was good and that it needed to be released.

She pulled off of his member and crawled back up on top of him, letting his penis fall back down. She kissed him once, imagining that they were in love, before sliding herself back onto his penis, allowing it to penetrate her wet pussy. The feeling filled her and consumed her. She felt complete, and all of the pressure that had built up was being released as he filled her. She started moving herself up and down on him, enjoying every small feeling. Rapunzel started losing herself in ecstasy and found her pace quickening. She moved up and down, her body sliding seamlessly with his. He began to move in his sleep, moaning and mumbling incomprehensibly. Rapunzel's screams soon filled the air as she came closer to her climax. The man moved around underneath her, seeming to know what was going on. Rapunzel's breasts flew all around as she arched her back, her pace losing none of its potency. The man moved, his subconscious aware and his moans became yells from his slumber, and he began to thrust himself into her, only exciting Rapunzel more.

She screamed once more and her body tensed all at once as she came at the same moment that he did. Both of their bodies relaxed and her sweaty, naked body fell against his. She lay against him, feeling exhausted. She had already cleaned the house twice today, and she did not care that she would have to for a third time. Rapunzel stood up, even though she was a little uneasy at first, and redressed herself. She replaced his pants, belt, and re-buttoned his shirt, only after giving his penis one last feel, and wondered about what to do next. She resolved to tie her new lover up with her hair and hide him in the closet until mother came home. Rapunzel planned to show how brave she was to her mother by telling her how she had stopped the intruder, but she didn't plan to tell her about their other encounter.


End file.
